


smile at the chance just to see you again

by flowerpil



Series: jaehyungparkian + sungpil [4]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Not, but in a pg rated way uwu, is this what goes on in their dorm, jaebri come out uwu, probably, wonpil been knew ;), wonpil calls sungjin oppa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-11-06 04:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17932643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerpil/pseuds/flowerpil
Summary: jaebri domesticity and wonpil wanting his man to come back soon.[title from 'miss you' by foster the people]





	smile at the chance just to see you again

**Author's Note:**

> my dog was having a dream whilst i was writing this and was making the weirdest noises wth

wonpil had been feeling down that day. no reason, he just felt miserable and wanted some tlc from literally anyone that would give him some. oh, and his boyfriend, sungjin, was away visiting his family all the way in busan and wouldn't be back for another  _whole_ two weeks. that didn't help his misery at all.

 

god, how he missed sungjin; his warm hugs, light but passionate kisses, his beautiful smile that warmed wonpil all through.. he just missed everything about him.  _and_ he wasn't going to be back for two weeks (you get the idea?)! after the promotions for their latest comeback had ended, sungjin had hopped on the first train to busan (no zombies involved though) to check in with his parents, leaving his members (crackheads) to fend for themselves for a fortnight (what a terrible idea).

 

but wonpil really really really wanted a big park sungjin bear hug right now: the only thing that could cheer him up in this state of misery. he would do anything just to feel his lover's strong arms wrapped around him again and protecting him from all harm.

 

'ugh, i just want sungjin back!' he thought to himself.

 

"ha!" wonpil looked up from where he was staring at nothing, startled at jae's voice. "you realise you just said that out loud?"

 

"huh?"

 

"you didn't realise that you just said 'ugh, i just want sungjin back' out loud?" jae asked, an amused look on his face. wonpil shook his head, frowning. sungjin was really messing him up.

 

"well.. we can arrange that!" he looked up in hope.

 

"just wait another.. hmm...14 days! 336 hours! and then he'll be back," jae said teasingly, as if the younger's spirits didn't need to be dampened anymore. he rolled his eyes, turning away from jae, to poke at his already cold food. his appetite had disappeared as quickly as sungjin had left, as he was used to the older feeding it to him, making their members gag at their cheesiness.

 

brian walked into the kitchen just then, taking no notice of wonpil and wrapped his arms around jae's neck, leaning up and placing a soft peck on his lips. jae's eyes widened, making eye contact with wonpil, who just wiggled his eyebrows and continued poking at his food. 

 

"fucking finally."

 

brian froze, his eyes widening and he slowly turned round to face wonpil.

 

"ah.." he said sheepishly. "about that. sorry we didn't tell you-"

 

"don't apologise!" wonpil laughed, smirking. "you'll only need to apologise when sungjin hyung comes back."

 

brian's eyes widened more. "shit, he's gonna lecture us about everything, fuckfuckfuck!"

 

"oh, don't worry, it's not  _that_ bad. just agree with him when he threatens you and if he tries to, like, assassinate you then just call me and i'll come to help. anyway, tell me everything!"

 

jae groaned and buried his head in the crook of brian's neck, trying to hide his blushing face. brian laughed.

 

"are you sure you want to know everything?" he said, wiggling his eyebrows. wonpil choked on his coffee. 

 

"you--"

 

"yup!"

 

"does dowoon know?"

 

"pah, of course not!"

 

"well then you need to tell him otherwise he'll, like, snap his stick."

 

"what the fuck--?"

 

"ah shit, i'll stop talking already."

 

"thank god."

 

===

 

it was later that day, in the evening, when wonpil, jae and brian were eating dinner (dowoon was shut up in his room because god knows why). as soon as he heard those three harsh knocks on the front door, wonpil leapt up, already knowing it was sungjin, and ran to the door, opening it immediately. he flung himself onto sungjin, wrapped his arms around his neck and rested his head on the older's shoulder. 

 

sungjin was exhausted from travelling; he hadn't even properly stepped into the dorm yet or put his bags down, but melted into wonpil's tight embrace because, fuck, he was whipped. wonpil mumbled a soft 'oppa' into his shirt that completely melted sungjin's soft heart even more. sungjin threw his bags inside and put his arms around wonpil's waist, lifting him up off the ground, walking forward into the building.

 

they stood there, arms around each other, breathing in each other's smell, finally feeling at home together. the air was calm around them, tranquil.

 

that is until dowoon came.

 

"hyung, you're ba-- OH, i am so sorry!" dowoon stopped abruptly, blushing bright red and backed away. "wait, hyung do you want me to take your bags?" 

 

"p-please?" he said, stuttering as wonpil starting kissing his neck. dowoon hastily picked up the older's bags and ran out the hallway, leaving the two alone. 

 

"hyungie," wonpil whispered, "you're back  _two_ weeks early?" sungjin nodded, pressing a kiss to the top of wonpil's head.

 

"just for you, my love," he said, pressing another kiss on wonpil's forehead and letting his lips linger there for a bit. wonpil leaned into the touch, relaxed and content. it felt so good to be back with his love, to be back in his arms, to see his smile again and heck, he had only been gone a week and he was supposed to be gone for another two weeks, but no, he gave up his time he had to spend with his family for wonpil - it was more than he could ever ask for.

 

"mkay, sweetheart, i really want to kiss you, but i don't think the others would appreciate that happening in the hallway, so let's go to my room."

 

"carry me?"

 

"of course!"

 

sungjin bridal carried wonpil to his room (practically their shared room by now) and kicked open the door, almost tripping over his bags that dowoon had inconveniently placed in front of it. he dodged the bags, lying wonpil on his bed (their bed) and lay down next to him. they lay there, eyes roaming over each other, breathing softly, peacefully.

 

"i really want to kiss you," sungjin said, breaking the silence, his voice barely a whisper. "but i don't want to ruin the moment."

 

wonpil grinned. "fuck 'the moment', c'mere and kiss me!" he grabbed the front of sungjin's shirt, pulling him in until their noses brushed, eyes fluttered shut and their lips met in a soft kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> should i do a second chapter


End file.
